The fuck is this shit? (Blog 9)
July 18, 2017 Oh my lord, what happened to the Wiki layout? OMG why did Wikia, I mean Fandom or whatever it likes to call itself now create a shitty layout?? This layout is terrible and makes accessing pages harder. This warrants a complaint just because. This is worse than the time they made Sonic's arms blue. Remember that time when you could just easily scroll to the most "recent activity"? Yeah, gone now. This layout is so horrible I have to screenshot it twice to show you the horribleness of this horribad horrible abomination. And now that I am writing a topic about me complaining over nothing, I feel the need to suddenly switch the topic to something better. Nintendo is finally releasing a good Mario game! Took them like what? 4 years and not counting Dream Team, prolly much longer. So this is a game, this is also the nostalgia blindness article because I'm inclined to believe that Superstar Saga is the only good Mario & Luigi game worth playing, and a remake will probably make this game better. While they are creating a remake, we should probably take a look at the Mario franchise and AlphaDreams, and it looks like the company is running out of ideas, so that's why a remake exists. But is this idea safer than the blandest game in existence? I'm talking about the most uninspired piece of shit of all time: Paper Jam. Fuck no. While a remake is a lazy graphical update, it is a remake of a good game, at the very least, so in no way is this "playing it safe" as much as everything in Paper Jam was. Look at that. How b''oooo''ring. That battle is about as cliche as a Smash Bros battle of Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man that people are still 'gasming out to this very day. I want fun, and I can safely say that piece of fuck wasn't fun. I think Sticker Star and Color Splash were more fun and playable than that pile of sewage. Fucking sue me. Yes, we are back with a good game, and with good humor since the humor in Paper Jam was about as humorous as paper cutting your arms. We'll finally get to see all the funny cutscenes with a graphical update. However, whether this will be the last truly good M&L game is yet to be seen. As we all know, remakes are good indications that a company is running out of ideas. So don't be surprised if Nintendo suddenly decides to kill of the series with this game or orders an unoriginal game titled '''Mario & Luigi: In Space!! '''and they decide to shoehorn this abominable character to supply a main role here, as if she wasn't bad enough in the main series. So anyways, that's that and this was an important topic stating the complaints I have with the new Wikia layout that would be soooo unbeneficial to my blog offspring website that is Blogger's Backstory. I also decided to give my two cents and hindsight about some upcoming game, which will be good (hopefully). So that's that. Until next time. Peace, bitches! Category:Pages Category:Important Topics Category:Games Category:Blogs Category:Reviews Category:Upcoming Games